Gonna Be Okay
by French Chipmunk
Summary: A short tag for Meridian - a conversation between Sam and Jack after Daniel's Ascension. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** It ALL belongs to MGM, and those people. They're definitely not mine. If I owned them, I'd have more than $50 in the bank.

**A/N:** This is the first story I've been brave enough to post. Please review and tell me what you think!

Major Samantha Carter sat on top of Cheyenne Mountain, watching the sunset. The  
sunset of the last day Daniel had ever seen. He would never again sit here with herand watch the sun go down with her and/or Colonel O'Neill. One lone tear trickled down her cheek, followed by a storm of silent tears. Sitting there, she couldn't help remembering all the good things she and Daniel had ever done together, both by themselves and as a team. Just the thought of it made her cry even harder.

She was bought out of her reverie by the sound of someone crying, not loudly, but still loud enough for her to hear. She recognized the voice as Colonel O'Neill and was momentarily stunned. The Colonel? She didn't quite believe her own ears. She looked around, and her gaze landed on the green clad back of her CO. He must have felt her gaze on him, because he came over to her and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Carter?" She looked down.  
"Sam." She corrected him, not wanting to hear that, the reminder of the military that had gotten Daniel killed, just at this point in time.  
"Sam?" He repeated the question. "How are you holding up?" His voice was still shaky- very shaky, actually. She kept looking down, afraid that if she looked up she'd lose it completely.  
"Have a seat. This is a better place to cry from." Her words, even to her, sounded bitter. But Colonel O'Neill chose to ignore the bitter tone and sat next to her. She stillrefused to look at him.  
"Sir, if you're going to try and tell me that he's not really gone, he's just ascended and we'll see him again, then you can just stick it." Sam said.  
"If I believed that, would I be up here, looking like this?" Sam slowly raised her head. He looked just as bad as she felt. His hair was sticking up even more messily than normal, probably from running his fingers through it, and his eyes were rimmed red. Very red, and his normal sparkling brown eyes had hardened to black. She recognized it as his 'denial/not believing/did it really did happen/' look.  
"What happens now?" She asked shakily. How could they go on? Yet how could they not?

He met her gaze steadily.  
"I'm not going to request downtime."

"What?" Sam looked up at him, anger burning in her eyes. What, were they just  
supposed to pretend that Daniel never existed? The Colonel ignored her comment and continued. "Ya know, Sam, there's one thing that Daniel taught me. Life is too short to waste." He felt tears at his eyes again, thinking of another life, too short and too wasted and pushed the memories away. "And…I just had to tell you something."  
"Yes?" Sam hoped to god he was going to say he loved her. Then they could get the General to fix the regs. That she could manage by getting her Dad to talk to him.Instead, Jack leant forward and kissed her. She kissed him back. After a few minutes he broke it off."You see, I knew it when I first met you. I love you." 

Sam smiled at him; despite the fact tears were still dripping down her face. She  
looked at him.  
"I love you too. But seeing you with all those other women, it…"  
He gently wiped the tears off her cheeks.  
"Sam. Listen, please. I won't be able to tell you this again. Sara and I were in love,once. But I screwed it up. Then Charlie died, and it was the straw that broke the camel's back. And Laira, Laira was absolutely nothing to me. I never felt anything for  
her- I've never felt anything for anyone the way I feel for you."

That was when Sam knew. They were going to be okay. Despite everything, they  
were going to be okay. The blackness in Jack's eyes was slightly lighter, and one dayeverything might even work out for them. Yes, they were going to be okay. 

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me!


End file.
